


the original sin story

by edenfell (ricecrispbees)



Series: Chronos- The Seven Evils (original series) [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 22:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19839487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricecrispbees/pseuds/edenfell
Summary: Midas and Mira, two gods newly given a universe to work with, are already struggling to co-parent over their new realm. The addition of a certain pair of demons to the picture helps matters none.





	the original sin story

**Author's Note:**

> originally written as an assignment for a world history class, this is the story that finally got me writing out this world the way I'd been planning since april of 2017 (this was written in October of that same year & revised/republished December 2018).

Long ago, at the beginning of everything, reality was a kingdom of gods and many different universes. As a gift, one universe was given to two young gods, the mischievous male god Midas and the motherly female goddess Mira. Midas and Mira didn't get along very well at all, but the two agreed to control that universe together, as they didn't foresee ever being able to hold up a stable world or two on their own. So, despite Mira constantly being annoyed by Midas' antics, they created a palace together at the southwestern border of the universe. In it, Mira created for herself a modest room with a simple bed, wardrobe, and vanity.

Across from her room, there was a door, and past it was another room were shelves stocked with every book humanity would ever write. Midas, on the other hand, made himself a large room furnished with luxurious items and many busts and statues of himself. When Mira saw her counterpart's room, she only sighed to herself, not sure if she expected anything different. Conversely, Midas criticized her openly for being too modest with what she'd made for herself.

"You're a god, Mira!" He said to her. "Do what you want! Nothing can stop you from at least plating your mirror with gold, right?"

Mira shook her head. "I get a bad feeling whenever I think of doing such a frivolous thing. I'd really rather not."

Midas rolled his eyes at her but said nothing more.

A god's day later, which was several thousand human years, the matter came up of finally creating a world within the universe. Like usual, the two couldn't agree on what it would be like. Midas wanted it to be one of malice and tricks; whatever beings they thought up to dwell there would constantly be at war with one another and crime would be rampant. Mira, however, refused to see it happen.

"All you ever think of is what you want, but for now I'd like for you to listen to me!" She said, exasperated and trying not to lose her temper at him. "Why don't we make a world of beauty? What would be wrong with something full of that?"

"There's no fun in beauty alone." Midas retorted. "If there's no chaos, there's nothing to entertain us!"

"I'd be much more entertained by the sight of a clear, clean waterfall surrounded by the most lush forest any god could ever create." Mira crossed her arms. "You need to get your priorities straight."

"It is you who must rethink what she prioritizes." Midas retorted. "Let's at least lay out the base of what this world will look like, then, I suppose."

The two agreed that this would be the best thing to do and set to work. Several hours later, which was many, many days in mortal time, they had only created a basic solar system with eight planets and a sun. The one planet suitable for life was but a barren wasteland thus far because neither would agree what to put on it. They had spent a lot of time arguing, and they both internally thought it a miracle that they'd made it as far as they had.

"You know what?" Mira sucked in a deep breath. "I'm tired. We've done enough for one day. I'm going to bed and so are you." She wanted to make sure he didn't add anything bad while she was asleep, so she grabbed him by the collar of his toga and dragged him from the balcony overlooking their world back into the palace. "Your room is the second on the left, right?"

Stunned by Mira's strength, Midas could only nod.

"Alright." She stopped in front of the door and pitched him inside like a bale of hay. "Goodnight."

Her male counterpart said nothing as she walked off to her own room.

That night, Mira slept just fine, but Midas was having a bit of trouble going to sleep. He didn't understand it; the bed he slept on was literally _the_ most luxurious and comfortable one he was able to make for himself. He should have been asleep several minutes ago!

Just then, the door to his room creaked open. Frightened, Midas pulled the covers up; if this was Mira, the only reason he could think of for her coming in was that the gentle goddess' 'gentle' demeanor had been chipped away by the day's antics and she wanted to rip into him for something. Loathe as he was to admit it, he was actually slightly terrified of her when she was angry. Despite her outwardly gentle appearance, Mira had the temper of a devil and had a tendency to lash out when she got irritated. It soon became clear that it wasn't Mira, however. In fact, as he squinted for a better look, Midas saw that there was no one standing there, even as the door closed by itself!

Thoroughly terrified, Midas cowered under the sheets. There was no way this wasn't some sort of prank from Mira, and Mira didn't pull pranks, which meant there were no other decent explanations Midas could come up with for this situation since no one else he knew of inhabited the universe except for them.

"M-Mira, if that's you, this isn't funny!" The god whimpered.

"What makes you think it would be her?" Two voices said at the same time. Midas peeked out from under the covers. Two? As his eyes adjusted once more to the darkness of his room, he saw a pair of twins at the sides of his bed. A female and a male, they both looked no older than how we'd say fourteen human years old. The female was at the right side of Midas' bed and the male was on the left. Midas though he recognized the two from somewhere, but couldn't put his finger on where.

"Who are you two?" He asked. Maybe Mira had created these two as servants when he wasn't looking? They certainly seemed the part, with both of them dressed in the clothing worn by the aides of the gods. The girl twin wore a black dress with a white apron, and the boy twin wore a similarly designed vest over his long-sleeved white t-shirt.

"I doubt you'd know us," The female twin shrugged. She had cropped blonde hair similar to that of Midas' own, except it was perfectly straight and a little over shoulder length long. She had it tied back with a strip of white cloth. The three of them in that room could have easily been mistaken as siblings, which would technically be two-thirds of the way true. "My brother is Mischief, and I am Betrayal. Good to finally meet you face-to-face."

 _Mischief and Betrayal?_ Midas realized. "Oh! You two are the famous Twins of Evil! You're famous among the other gods for--"

"For being complete pains in the backside? Mmhm. We've heard it a million times." Betrayal pursed her lips. "Listen, we snuck into you universe because we could sense the unease between you and Mira. We sympathize with you, Midas. Everyone knows the Twins of Evil love chaos." An unsettlingly wide smile crept across Betrayal's face.

"We've decided," Mischief continued for her, "That we'd like to strike a deal with you."

"A deal?" Midas began to feel uneasy. It was said that to even speak to the twins was bad luck in itself, but to strike a deal with them would cause your downfall.

Mischief nodded, his blue eyes sparkling even in the dark. "We noticed that you and Mira had difficulty deciding how to build your worlds, is that right?"

Midas nodded.

"Well, we weren't too happy to see Mira bossing you around like that." Mischief continued. "Your ideas of adding chaos and madness to your world really sat well with us. If you'd like, we can help you open up a window for you to sneakily add whatever you'd like into your creation."

Midas thought about this for a moment. Would they really do that for him? They seemed to be on his side. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

"And just how would the two of you go about doing that?" He questioned, sitting upright in his bed.

"It's quite simple. When you and Mira continue to work on the world come morning, Mischief will slip off somewhere to knock something over loudly enough that Mira will hear and go back inside. That's my cue to come out of another room, provided that you give me somewhere to hide, and I will help you add whatever vile things you'd like." Betrayal smiled sweetly. "What do you think of this plan?"

Midas mulled it over for a moment. "Sounds solid. Mira created a closet not too far from the balcony overlooking our universe. You can hide in there."

"Alright. And what about me?" Mischief asked.

"You can hide in my wardrobe." Midas laid back in his bed. "There's honestly not much in there, so you'll be fine."

Mischief nodded.

"Well, then we'll be seeing you in the morning." Betrayal gave Midas a small salute and backed out of the room. Mischief clambered into the wardrobe and shut the door tightly. It was almost like no one had been there at all. Only then could Midas properly get to sleep, though he couldn't shake the sensation that he hadn't made a good choice.

When he awoke, Mira was standing in his doorway, furiously rapping on the frame to get him to wake up. She was just inches away from the wardrobe containing Mischief.

"Get up. We still have a lot of creation to do." She commanded. "Meet me on the balcony."

Midas got up and did so a few minutes later. Mira looked out on the sun and planets that had been created the night before.

"So I had a few ideas for what we'd do today." Mira said, leaning back against the glass railing of the balcony.

"So did I." Midas grinned, remembering his deal with the twins last night. Mira leered at him.

"I'd like to have the chance to raise my suggestions first, though. Please." Mira looked exhausted, like she'd gotten zero sleep the night before. Midas noted that this would make it much easier to distract her so he could do things his way.

"Sure, sure." It wasn't like he wouldn't get his way, anyhow. Might as well amuse Mira and let her have her fun while she could.

The two began a discussion and after a while agreed that they'd add life to the planet. They first changed the land and added and atmosphere to the third from the sun, since they both agreed that it was their favorite. Then, they took turns adding creatures of many shapes and sizes, Midas holding back on making anything too catastrophic since he knew what he wanted would come later. Mira actually seemed to be enjoying this, he realized as she added a few different species of sea life to the habitable planet. Well, that certainly wouldn't last much longer.

"Let's create something that looks like us!" Mira suggested, her blue eyes twinkling.

"Like us?" Midas clarified. "How, though?"

"Uh...they'd look exactly like us, like the gods, but they wouldn't have the ability to create things. At least not the way we do. I think they should still be smart like us, y'know? Just not all-powerful."

"That's...actually a really good idea." Midas nodded. "Let's do that."

Together, they created a race of beings much like themselves, but with differences. Some were short, and some were tall. Some had curly hair, and some had straight hair. Eye, skin, and hair color all varied and created a beautiful rainbow of people that made Mira's heart swell with pride looking at them, knowing she'd played a part in creating them. They gave them languages and the intellect to make and use tools. When they were finished, both gods had to admit that they were thoroughly satisfied with themselves.

"Wow. This is amazing." Mira laughed. "I'd like to see the gods from another universe create something like this!"

Midas smiled, too. "You know...maybe this world is good as it is. Should we leave it like this?"

"Yes." Mira's smile dropped. "I don't want to see you add anything disgusting or weird to it." Midas had to admit, that remark hurt, and for a moment he started to reconsider the deal he'd made with the Twins of Evil.

Just then, the two heard the sound of something like a vase breaking echoed from inside the cavernous palace.

"What was that?" Midas asked, both gods' heads jerking to the side to look into the place.

"I'll go look." Mira turned and swiftly walked back inside, the long train of her lilac skirts dragging behind her. Midas smirked. Everything was going just as planned.

He felt someone tapping on his shoulder and turned to see Betrayal holding a black box with some sort of yellow crest on the lid.

"Here. Take this." She prompted, handing it to the god. "It contains everything you'd ever want in a world; crime, hate, prejudice, disease. You name it, it's in here." The two shared an evil grin.

"Thank you. I'll be sure to find a way to repay you and your brother soon." Midas replied. He was just about to open it and release its malice into the freshly created world when he heard rapidly approaching footsteps. He and Betrayal turned to see Mira storming down the hallway at them, Mischief dangling helplessly from the collar of his shirt, which was held tightly by the female goddess.

"You!" She threw Mischief against the wall, and the boy scrambled to sit up, terrified. "You tricked me!" She roared at her male counterpart whose face immediately paled. Strangely, Mischief and Betrayal's faces remained straight and collected.

"Open the box." Betrayal urged Midas, handing him a gold key. "Mischief, to your feet. Don't let that foolish woman think she's nearly strong enough to defeat us." Once again, her lips curled up into a smile so wide no mortal could ever dream to replicate it themselves. Her brother stood, having recovered from the throw to the wall. Midas stuck the key in a small hole located in the side of the box, and the moment he did so, the box flung itself open. A thick cloud of black smoke escaped from the box accompanied by the ugliest sound Midas and Mira had ever heard. It was like hearing the sounds of a thousand anguished screams and a thousand malicious laughs all at once, and all the two gods could do was watch as the cloud drifted away from the palace and to the planet Mira had worked so meticulously on.

"Midas, you and them... _what have you done?_ " She asked in shock as the black cloud settled around the planet. "You...this, the planet we created together, this universe...it just wasn't enough for you, was it?"

Suddenly, a pang of shame hit Midas in the chest. He wasn't sure what he'd expected from her, but it wasn't this, and it hurt to know that he'd hurt her.

"Was it?" Mira reiterated, expecting a response. When she got none from the ashamed Midas, she lunged forward and did something no one, not even herself, would have expected. She swung her fist forward and socked Midas in the nose at full force. The crack was so loud that it echoed for several seconds throughout the universe, and Midas sat there shocked for a long time before anyone said anything.

"I hope you realize what you've done for our planet. _My_ planet. As for you two miserable children, _get out_. If I ever catch you in here again, I won't hesitate to kill you. Understand?"

Betrayal and Mischief nodded, but Betrayal's eyes had a look to them that told Midas she'd be back. The twins vanished into thin air shortly afterward.

There was a sickeningly heavy silence hanging over the two gods now. Midas now had tears of shame in his eyes.

"Mira, I--" Midas took a step closer to him, about to apologize.  
She held up a hand. "I don't want to hear you right now. Get out and take that damned box with you." Midas nodded and slunk back into the palace, crying silently. Mira stepped up to the edge of the balcony, her heart overcome with grief about what had happened to the beautiful world that had been created. She placed a hand on the finely carved glass railing and began to softly cry as well. Through the grief, she tried to think of a way to add beauty into what had now been riddled with disease and morbidity.

"I know." She whispered to herself. With a sweep of her bare hand, she created the stars, all twinkling about the bright sky like fairy lights. She then thought up a name for the planet that, while tainted, she still loved with all her heart.

"Earth." She smiled slightly at the sound of the name on her tongue. "Beautiful. One final touch, then."

In a few days, which would be several generations of human beings, she decided she would gift to a select few humans gifts. They would be extraordinary ones, though she needed to take a few days to decide who to give what. The human world changed so quickly, and humanity was not yet ready to experience those gifts. Maybe when her children learned to harness the gifts she granted them, they'd rid their world of the malice her male counterpart had so cruelly unleashed. Until then, however, she'd just have to let the sin run its course. After all, evil never truly had an end. All she could do was delay it further.

"Until later, my beautiful children." Mira whispered to her planet, her Earth. With that, she went back inside to confront Midas.

End


End file.
